


Apprehension

by Bathyal



Series: The Relative Efficacy of Glacial Erosion [1]
Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathyal/pseuds/Bathyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tell yourself it's for your pod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprehension

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-yo Mako fandom (if you are even on here at all, cause there's seriously only one other fic in this fandom page, so...) This is a little ship-fic I banged out durring a study hall, so don't expect it to be all that amazing. Or make much sense. Did I mention it's in second person? Yeah, gotta love that POV.
> 
> Anyway, this's probably gonna become part of some sort of one-shot series, so look out for that.

You watch the sun set as you sit on the beach, then turn your attention to the boy that’s getting dangerously close to the edge of the water. Once upon a time, you might have had feelings for this boy, but everything you might have felt was crushed when he betrayed you and your friends. When he betrayed you. That’s what you tell yourself as you watch him dance away from the waves. He’s probably as nervous about testing this as you are. You both hope for opposite results, but really, anything could happen. It was so close to the cut-off when it happened that it’s impossible to tell for sure. You have to know for certain, and two days of stalking him and waiting for him to touch water (which he hasn’t; it’s quite frustrating) has revealed nothing except the fact that even with all he did, you still may love him. You chalk it up to lingering sexual attraction and wrench your mind away from that particular train of thought. There’s no point in thinking about it anymore.

You snap back to attention just in time to see him not back away when a wave rushed over his feet. You’re both holding your breath, and when it looks like nothing is happening, you let yours out. Not two seconds later, though, the boy is engulfed in a brilliant white light, and you curse to yourself as you turn yourself invisible and rush out onto the sand.

He’s looking at himself like he didn’t expect it to happen, which, in retrospect, is completely understandable. He was hoping for the worst, you realise, because he didn’t want to be disappointed if it didn’t work. It did work, though, and you realize you and your friends are screwed. That is, unless you can make him give up before he realizes the advantage he has. You rush up to him and drop your shields and his eyes widen at your sudden appearance.

“Nixie,” he says under his breath, just loud enough for you to hear it. He looks completely shell shocked, like he never expected you to be here. To be fair, though, you didn’t tell anyone about your self-imposed quest, and you’ve made it clear that you never want anything to do with him ever again. Half of the time, you’re not even sure what you’re doing when you follow him, but the logical (and probably in denial) half of your brain tells you it’s for the safety of your little fledgling pod.

“Cam,” you say back, smiling a little. Where he’s at, he’s completely venerable. He’s lying on his back in the sand, just enough water touching him to keep him there, and he can’t do anything more than flail when you crouch down by him, careful to keep your feet away from the water. “Well, isn’t this interesting.”

He suddenly seems to grasp the situation he’s in and starts trying to maneuver into the water to no avail. You laugh a little to yourself at how desperate he is to get away from you and pull out a camera. “I wonder what people would think of this.” You snap a couple of pictures, and he looks absolutely terrified in them. You’re bluffing, of course, but he doesn’t know that. What he does know, however is that you’re malicious when it comes to getting what you want. The entire period of time when you were in cahoots together is enough to prove that.

“You wouldn’t,” he snarls (it’s really ineffective when he still looks so scared).

You sneer. “Try me.”

This is enough to get him to back down, and he collapses back on his back and puts his hands up. “Fine,” he says. “What do you want?”

“I want you to come with me,” you decide, and you push the water away from him and start evaporating it. You’re careful to make it just hot enough to be uncomfortable, but not enough to actually burn him. When the lightshow dies down, you pull up a tendril of water and hold it in the air. He’s not going to try to make a break for it, and if he does, he risks exposing himself.

He stands up and you lead him down the boardwalk until you’ve reached Rita’s house. Everybody goes silent when the two of you walk in, and no one stops you leading him down into the caves. You drop the door into the pool with the level by the stairs, and you’re about to push him into the pool when he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you in with him. You shriek.

You shift before you can get out, and you’re completely venerable, locked in the same cage as your prisoner. He pushes you back against the wall, and no matter how much you squirm, you can’t get out. He’s looking at you, and you find yourself looking into his eyes, those same, stupid, beautiful eyes that made you fall for him in the first place.

Before you can process it, he’s kissing you, hard. You’re kissing him back before you even realize what’s happening, and the two of you are thrashing against each other.

Your fantasy is interrupted by a loud splash and cursing. Cam is in the water, kicking at the sand and muttering swear words over and over again. You quickly chastise yourself for drifting off so easily, and about him of all people. You’ll admit that you’ve had your fair share of daydreams about him, but those were back before he went and lost your trust. To have one now can only mean one thing: you’re not over him.

Most of your brain doesn’t want to accept it. He’s selfish and dangerous and could have been a lot more dangerous had he gotten his way. He didn’t, though, and now he’s staring at his feet through the water, has given up yelling at nobody. You could hear him, though, and you almost feel bad for him. The keyword is almost, though, and as you turn away from the boy, you feel a little bit of victory. You may not have overcome your crush, but at least your family is safe, and as long as that continues to be true, you think you can live with this.


End file.
